Death of You
by jackandelsaforever101
Summary: Jack has to deal with Elsa's death and Pitch doesn't help. Warning Character death. Angst!Jack (Because I love angst Jack) Happy ending! One Shot.


**HI I'm jackandelsaforever101 here.**

 **This Idea that just decided not to leave me alone it now written down. I don't know why I thought of this idea though. Oh well. Don't forget to review for me please. *looks at you* That means you that's reading this.**

 **Happy reading's my fellow Jelsa lovers. Haha!**

Elsa and Jack get raged in a battle with Pitch. They have been fighting for hours and it has not stopped yet. Elsa freezes more of the nightmares, she looks at Jack to see if he is ok. Elsa gasps as she see's Pitch pointing an arrow at Jack, but Jack doesn't see it.

Elsa goes right into action, Elsa has to save him. There's only one thing she thought of, get hit instead. Elsa ran right up to were Jack is, the arrow is shot. Elsa put herself in front of him. "NO!" Elsa said. The arrow went straight into her in the heart. Before Elsa fell to the ground she said, "I love you Jack..."

Pitch seems so surprised with what just happened, the arrow was meant for Jack not Elsa. He was satisfied, he got revenge on Jack, it was even better then he thought it would be.

Jack braced himself for the arrow but it never came, he looked down and saw Elsa. Jack dropped to his knees to see if she was alright. He put his head to her chest to try and hear a heartbeat. Nothing, no sound had came. The something inside Jack had snapped, Jack rose to his feet. He stared down Pitch with angry and enraged eyes.

Jack's power flowed through is hands, on to his staff, his magic energy made his staff glow blue with power. His eyes had a glowing blue to them now. Jack let out a war scream and blasted Pitch. Pitch didn't even have anytime to block the attack. Jack's magic blasted him away.

A few seconds after, his eyes go back to normal and his staff no longer glows. Snow starts to fall in Jack's despair. Jack turns around and see's Elsa. His face goes from angry to sad. Jack drops to his knees, his staff dis guarded beside him. "Elsa..." Jack puts down his head and shut his eyes tightly. "why wasn't it me...it should have been me that got hit, not you."

Jack opens his eyes and looks down at her. Jack, with shacking hands, picks her body up to rest on his knees. "Look Elsa...we both dead now." he said. Jack didn't like to cry, didn't like it one bit, but this time he couldn't keep it back. Jack hugged Elsa's body close to him. Jack sobbed and cried, tears were freezing on his face, making little icicles.

"E-Elsa...w-why...why did you h-have...t-to do that." he said, his voice was breaking. Jack closed his eyes, his body was shaking and he could barely hold his strength. "Why?" Jack took a deep breath, "Why wasn't it me...it should have been me...i-it should have been me." he said quietly. Jack opened his eyes, "It should've been me!" he yelled into the sky. "Why you?" He said to Elsa even know she's dead.

~~~~~~~ **Line Break** ~~~~~~~

Jack was all out of tears, he carried Elsa's body up with him to the top of a roof. Jack looked up at the moon, "Manny please..." Jack shifted the hold on Elsa's body. "Please...please, bring her back!" He yelled. When no answer came he yelled more, "You don't understand! I love her...she was the most important thing to me in 300 years! I finally had some one to love me and now she's gone." Jack started, oh he was going to rant MIM's ears off.

"Come on...Elsa died to save me just like I died to save my sister, that must be a reason to bring her back. Come on stop doing this to me, stop ignoring me, please! I need her don't you see that! She was the first person I have ever loved in this stupid messed up life! Please don't take her away from me." Jack breathed in, "Please Manny...I need Elsa...she's the only one that feels the way I do, she understands me more then anyone. Please Manny Bring her back! She protected her sister for 13 years, she saved her from being an eternal ice cube...she saved me. Doesn't that count for anything?! Or do you just like ruining my eternal life!? Stop being so unfair to me! You abandon me with just a name, you leave me alone with no memory of who I was for 300 dam years, give me the guardians so I finally have a family then letting me down! No Manny you owe me for all those things you have wronged me for. Bring. Elsa. Back!"

No answer had came to him, he waited for 3 mins and still there was no reply back. The snow came down harder. Jack looked down at Elsa, he's eyes shown anger, sadness and despair. "Elsa I just wish you would come back to me...please."

Jack didn't know what to do, Elsa wouldn't come back and the moon won't help him. Elsa is never coming back his mind whispered, because of you. Tears came back into his eyes, he wished them away. No he wasn't week, he was not going to cry.

"Oh Jack..." A voice said. Jack turned around to were the voice was. Pitch stood there behind him. Jack looked away and jumped off the roof. Jack lied Elsa on the ground, he stared into her eyes. They were still open, he noticed. "Jack..." Pitch's voice comes from behind him. Jack didn't turn around, "What do you want Pitch...you got what you wanted. There's nothing here for you, just leave me alone."

"Oh but Jack...your fear is so delicious. I can't possibly stay away." Pitch said. Jack sighed, "Your scared that is was your fault for your dear Elsa is dead. Your saddened by the fact that she will never come back to you. Your afraid that the man in the moon will never answer to your calls, but most of all," he paused, letting the words sink in. "Your afraid that you will be alone again, forever. With out Elsa by your side you will grow cold."

Jack's eyes were wide, he decided to play it off. "Ha...really...tell me something I don't know." He wanted to play sarcastic and angered teenager. Even know inside he was breaking down. "Do you really think you can hide your despair from me Jack? How vary naive of you Jackson." Pitch said.

"Don't you ever dare call me Jackson...only Elsa can call me that and no-one elts." Jack said sternly. Pitch smiled, "Well, what are you going to do with you pathetic life Jack? I bet you will never forgive yourself for letting Elsa get killed."

"No! It wasn't my fault that she died, she did what any brave person would have done, save someone elts," Jack smirked a little, "unlike some."

"Oh but Jack, it was your fault that she was fighting me in the first place, your fault for bringing her into it. It was your fault that she died, by the looks of it you just stood there like a damsel in distress," Pitch said. Jack rolled his eyes, " Elsa will never come back to you Jack. Elsa will remain forever dead, lost to you. Elsa will never be there for you anymore and no one ever will Jack. Elsa is gone, do you hear me, the one you loved is gone now. She's never, coming back."

Jack closed his eyes and tried not to cry, Jack knew that Pitch was trying to manipulate him, by his will, he will never fall for it. That will is slowly braking every time Pitch tells him. "I know Elsa's not going to come back, you don't think I knew that. It vary clear that's she laying there un-moving!"

"You are going to miss her..." Pitch said calmly. His voice rang in Jack's ears, the line repeated so many times. Jack clenched his teeth and put held his hands up to his ears, as if trying to make it stop. "Stop it...Stop IT!" Jack yelled. "Your already braking down Jack...I can feel it." Jack shook his head, "Shut! Up!"

"I bet little Jack is going to cry and cry like a weakling, You will always regret not being able to save her from this." Pitch said. Jack shook his head again, he wanted Pitch to shut up and leave him alone. "You will never get to see Elsa's loving smile and laugh. You will never get to see another one of her snow creations. You will never have someone who can laugh and have fun with you Jack. She will not be there picking up the peaces of you heart, if anything Elsa just took it right out of you."

Jack started to shack, he tried to stop but it came like a wave of ice. He's breaking and there was no stopping it. "Shut up...just shut up..shut up! SHUT UP!" Pitch laughed at Jack, his plan was working. "You may never feel love again Jack, you will suffer in loneliness of losing Elsa. Your heart will turn cold and you will die with it. maybe I was wrong...it's Elsa's fault that your suffering."

"NO! NO! It's not Elsa's fault!"

"Then is it yours?"

"I-I" Jack said. He can't talk now all of a sudden. He didn't know what to think, Pitch was confusing him. Is it Elsa's fault or his. "I don't know!" Jack held his head in his hands, gripping his hair. "Why won't you just leave me ALONE!" The snow started to swirl around Jack in his frustration. "I thought you don't like to be alone Jack. Remember all those years?"

"I don't care anymore, the past is in the past i can't change what happened!"

"But you can't change the pain you had felt. Isn't that right Jack? That pain is coming back, Elsa died and your left alone...again-"

Jack tried to block out Pitch's voice but was failing, why was he so weak right now. He was never this weak, he's Jack Frost of course! But his true self was shining through, the self that it sensitive and caring and not tough and cold. "-and there is nothing you can do about it, you will always be broken." He listened into the last part, but wished he didn't.

Jack's head was down and he brought his arms down to his chest. He wrapped his arms around himself, as if he was given a hug. Jack took a shaky breath in and out. "Isn't that right Jack, your all alone...Elsa can't help you now." Jack leaned forward a little. Tears came out of his eyes, his shoulders shook with silent sobbing.

"Elsa... I-I wish...you were...h-here. W-Why did you have to save me?" Jack opened his eyes and stared at Elsa. "Pitch is right...I make a mess of everything!" He sobbed. Jack reached out a shaky hand, he closed her eyes. "Have a nice sleep." Jack said, trying to make the air seem more happy. Jack paused for a second until he threw himself on her. "E-Elsa I miss you so much."

Jack moved her arms to wrap around him, has if she was hugging him and that she's alive. He at least wanted to feel her arms, one last time. It wasn't like before but it was still ok. "I miss you...I miss you." Jack chanted.

~~~~~~~~ **Line Break** ~~~~~~~

Jack got up off of Elsa, he doesn't know what to do. It's not like he could bring her back only the moon has that power. "What can I do...she's dead...I can't bring her ba-" Jack stopped and thought about that. Can he bring her back? If he can how would he? He has never tried to bring anything back from the dead. Jack looked at Elsa again. Elsa deserves another chance at life.

Jack went straight into action, he brought snow to life why can't he bring someone elts to life. He just had to believe that she would come back to him, alive or un-dead. Hold on a second Jack thought would being immortal ruin her life? Jack stopped what he was doing.

 _Just do it_ his mind said _I will love to finally be free._ Jack drew a black for a moment, his mind wouldn't say that. "Elsa?" Jack whispered. Jack went into action again. Jack closed his eyes and concentrated, he can do this. He felt power surge through him, his eyes opened. His eyes glow with magic, a smirk spread across his face.

With confidence, Jack let his magic go through his hands. Jack's magic picked up Elsa and suspended her in mid air. The wind blew around Jack and Elsa, Jack took that as a sign it was working. "By the power of my magic and the belief that I have, I make this one come back to life." Jack said, feeling if he said something it would work.

Elsa's dead body turned slowly, her hair turned white and her skin turned pale, just like Jack. His magic filled Elsa with life, Elsa's eyes opened dramatically. Jack smiled, he laid Elsa back on the ground. Elsa blinked a few times, she looked up at Jack. Tears had sprung into her eyes, she was alive. Better yet, she was free, that's all she had ever wanted.

"Oh Jack." Elsa threw herself into Jack's arms, "Thank you...T-Thank you for saving me." Jack started to cry, she's back, she's here and in his arms again. Elsa let go of Jack, "Thank you Jack...I-I'm f-finally free, that's all I have ever wanted. You saved me from a life were people were scared of me."

Jack looked down, "Elsa...you immortal now...they can't see you, no one will." Elsa took his hands and held them in hers. "I don't care, I'm free...you see me Jack, I don't care who doesn't see me. As long as I can be with you."

"What about your sister?"

"My sister...I will get her to see me, she already believes i'm alive it wouldn't be different Jack...I was meant to be with you Jack, so together we will be."

"Alright. I missed you Elsa...that time that you were dead. I missed you so much, I t-thought I was going to be a-alone again, Elsa."

"I knew you would save me Jack, I knew you would bring me back."

Jack and Elsa hugged again. "Jack. I love you so much, your my ice." Elsa said.

"And you are my snow." Jack said.

 _Together they will be, for all eternity. Jack is her ice and Elsa is his snow. They complete one another._

 **Hey guys! Did you like it, did you like it, did you like it.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think. Was it good, bad, horrible, awesome.**

 **Oh and did I get the characters in character? Or did I fail miserably.**

 **Oh and also tell me if you want a drabble story with Jack and Elsa doing all kinds of things. I was thinking about getting them drunk to torturing them. ya that's right i'm evil, there can also be sweet stories in there too.**

 **Anyway you should go and see my other stories guys I think you will really like them...cya in other stories!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
